legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S3 P13/Transcript
(Erin is seen with her arms restrained to the wall as she stands against it unconscious. She then begins waking up) Erin: *moans* Huh....? (Erin looks forward to find Leo standing in front of her) Leo: Wakey wakey Erin! Erin: Leo...? Leo: That's right sweetie. It's me! Erin: Don't call me that.... Leo: Aww what's wrong Erin? You sound disappointed. Erin: I wouldn't say I'm happy to be here. Leo: Well I'm here now. That should give you enough happiness. Erin: If you even try and touch me I swear I'll- Leo: You'll what? You can't fight back Erin. Alkorin disabled your powers after we restrained you. Erin: What do you want Leo? (Leo goes up to Erin and cups her cheek, and she flinches at the touch) Leo: I've always had a soft spot for you Erin. You're beauty, strength, and your don't take shit from anybody attitude tug as my heart strings. Even now... Seeing you here, I still feel that same... Fondness from before. Erin: What do you think you're gonna do? Leo: Anything I want. (Erin glares at Leo) Erin: Try it! No matter what you do, I'm not gonna break! Leo: Oh but you will. (Leo suddenly press his whole body against Erin, who is now showing signs of fear) Leo: You are now mine to do with as I see fit. And your brother and Jack won't get in my way this time. Erin: … Leo truly is dead... He would never go this far... Leo: So, where should I start? Erin: I already said I won't crack! Leo: You don't know that. (Leo slips his hand into Erin's shirt as he slides his hand down Erin's stomach) Erin !!.... Leo: Jeez, you're been working out huh? Erin: *thinking* Dammit, he's really going for it! Leo: I love strong women Erin. Gives them great bodies. And... Its more fun to break them. Erin: *Thinking* Stop it damn it! Leo: Now... *Leo reaches up more in her shirt and grops Erin* Oh yes. Erin: *angry blush* S-Stop it you bastard! Leo: What's wrong? You don't enjoy this? Erin: I swear to god I'm gonna tear you half Leo! Leo: Oh I doubt that. I know you wouldn't hurt me. Erin: I wouldn't be so sure about that! (Erin then headbutts Leo, causing him to stumble back holding his nose) Leo: GAH!! Erin: Touch me again and I'll kill you. Leo: *wipes blood from his nose* Damn girl, you have fire in your blood! I like that in a lady. Erin: You should be careful around fire Leo... You'll burn yourself. Leo: *Wipes the last of the blood off* Oh I think you are more then worth the risk. (Suddenly, Spectre's hands phase through the wall and hold Erin's head in place) Erin: W-What?! Leo: Well I can't be having a repeat of that can I? (Leo then walks over to Erin before he lifts up her shirt and looks at her stomach) Leo: Although, there may be an easier way to get you to bend to my will. (Leo pulls out a small knife and kneels down before he puts it against Erin's stomach) Erin: !! What are you doing?! Leo: Just making a roadmap of where I should cut when the time comes. (Leo gently slides the knife down Erin's stomach) Leo: Hmmm...Okay I think I see where I'll start. Do you prefer being gutted vertically or diagonally? Erin: Neither! Leo: Well that's too bad. You'll have to die eventually. But for now I'm gonna continue with my fun. (Leo stands back up and stares Erin in the eyes) Leo: Now where were we? Erin: Don't you even think about it asshole! Leo: Oh please. It's not like you can fight back. (Spectre continues holding Erin's head in place) Leo: Now let's get started shall we? (Leo stares into Erin's eyes. It then cuts to Alex and his team moving in on the castle) Alex: Alright, here we are. Blake: You got a plan right? Alex: Of course I do. Sneak in and get my sister. That's it. Jack: Yeah what else is there? Blake: What if we run into guards? Zulu: What if we run into Alkorin? The 5 of us would be no match for him. Alex: Trust me guys. As long as we avoid the throne room, Alkorin won't be a problem. Shoto: But just sneaking in without a good plan only spells failure Alex. We need to be more careful. Zulu: Yeah. Alex: Well what do you propose? Zulu: Let's get in there first, then we'll figure it out on the way. Jack: I swear if that bastard's touched my girl... Alex: Knowing Alkorin, I don't think he's done anything yet... He wants her alive to be used as bait to get to me and the rest of us. Blake: Makes sense why you would want us to go into a small group. Alex: Yeah. Now follow me and stay close. Zulu, warn if danger comes. Zulu: Got it. (The group enters the castle before it cuts back to Leo and Erin in Erin's cell) Leo: So, are you and Jack still a thing? Erin: *Grunts trying to move* Leo: Ah I remember when I first figured it out you were in love. You had the cutest blush on your face. *Sigh* Imagine my disappointment when you told us it was Jack... Erin: Jack's a good guy Leo. Something you never were. Leo: Well that's rude! I was WAY nicer than that asshole! Erin: You were an idiot who never learn that "No" meant "No"! And the way you treated your brother, even before all this!? No wonder you drove him into the arms of the Puppet- (Slice) Erin: *Gasps in pain* …… (Erin watches as Leo slices her arm with his knife) Leo: That's enough of that Erin. You're not exactly being very nice right now. Erin: Dammit, t-that hurt you asshole! Leo: Oh really? No shit, it's a knife! It's supposed to hurt! Erin: F-For someone who said they had s-soft spot for me, you're really willing to go that far?! Leo: Oh yes Erin. Because.... *Grabs her face* You need to remember who's in charge here. And... Maybe its time you have a permanent reminder. (Leo then takes his knife and begins carving a small L.V into Erin's arm) Leo: Maybe this will help it sink in! Erin: GNN!! STOP IT!! Leo: You're mine now Erin Lorthare! To do with as I see fit! And this mark will make sure you remember who you belong to! (Erin looks at the mark in horror) Erin: *Thinking* Dammit! Now I REALLY need to get out of here! Leo: Now that that's over with, what say we get this started then shall we? Erin: Leo! Leo please! (Leo then presses himself against Erin's body) Leo: What did I just say? You BELONG to me! Erin: Leo... Please... Leo: Yes. That's right. Keep begging. I love it! (Leo then forces his lips upon Erin's) Erin: !!! (Leo continues kissing Erin as it cuts to Alex and the others walking through the halls quietly) Alex: Hmm, nothing yet. Zulu: It's strangely quiet for some reason. (The four continue walking down the hall as a figure is seen in the rafters above crawling around after them. Blake then begins hearing something) Blake:..... Shoto: Something wrong? Blake: Thought I heard something. Jack: I don't hear anything. Blake: Still... We can't lower our guard... I feel like we're being watched. (A web then suddenly fires from the rafters and latches to Blake's sword) Blake: Huh?! Zulu: The hell is that?! (The web pulls the sword up into the rafters before the figure jumps down, causing Alex and Jack to look at him in horror) Alex: Oh my god..... Jack: It....It can't be. ???: Hello Alex. (The figure is revealed to be a corrupted version of Peter Parker) C. Peter: Long time no see. Zulu: Spider Man??? (C. Peter jumps in front of the group) C. Peter: You seem surprised to see me Alex. (Alex glares at the corrupted Peter) Peter: Considering how you killed me. (Peter then throws Blake's sword to the ground) Alex: I see Alkorin corrupted your soul too Peter. C. Peter: Corrupted nothing! He gave a second chance! A chance to make things right! Jack: Make things right? C. Peter: You Defenders are the reason I died! You're the reason the universes are doomed! So if I end you, everything will go back to the way they should be! Zulu: You're delusional Peter. C. Peter: No. I'm enlightened. (Peter then looks over at Blake) Peter: Who's this Alex? Replacing me already? Alex: She's a friend from another world. And I would appreciate it if you returned her weapon Peter. Peter: *Grabs the sword* You mean this? Why should I? Jack: Give it back Peter. Now. C. Peter: Better idea. Why don't you come here and take it? Shoto: *Whispers* Alex. Alex: Huh? Shoto: *whispers* You know what we have to do right? This is our one shot. Alex: One shot for what? Shoto: *whisper* To beat him. Alex: Oh. C. Peter: You coming Alex? (Alex nods at Shoto before he walks up to Alex and grabs the sword's handle) Alex: Now let go Peter. C. Peter: With pleasure. (Alex takes the sword and backs away from Peter before handing it back to Blake) C. Peter: And I assume this is when you try and attack me? Alex: No. This is where I bid you good bye for now Peter. TIME STOP!! (Suddenly time freezes around the group) Alex: GUys I'm counting on you. *Runs past Peter* I'm coming Erin! (After Alex leaves, time resumes) Jack: Huh what?! Blake: Where'd he go?? Shoto: I think he's going after Erin! Jack: Aww that means we gotta deal with Peter huh? Shoto: Seems like it. C. Peter: Well this'll be fun. So who goes first? Jack: Fine then. *Cracks knuckles* I'll go first. C. Peter: Good. I've wanted to crush your head in for a while. (Jack and Peter face off as Alex rushes to save his sister from a fate worse then death...) TO BE CONTNINUED... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts